FanFiction Dance Club
by Pirate of the Pool
Summary: caracters from HP,LOTR,POTC,VH X-men evo and hopefully many more have gathered at this dance clup for a night of fun, laughs, music,dance and all together madness. beware the hyper hostesses. (NOT KAREOKE)
1. Default Chapter

FanFiction Dance Club  
  
Crazy Luver stood on the stage next to Insanity Queen. They looked over the once empty warehouse. Now lights hung from the ceiling and the walls. There were all different levels to dance on and a bar on the left. A staircase led up to a boardwalk with a railing, tables and chairs. Big burly men walked around carrying the speakers and stuff.  
  
CL turned back and grinned. She loved how things had been set up. There on the stage to the right (so there was room to dance on stage.) was a table with the main machine so they could pop in CD's. Behind them was a huge black velvet curtain that led backstage. Also when CL and IQ couldn't access the main music machine there was 1 backstage.  
  
CL flicked back her almost shoulder length gold hair with flaming red streaks. Her blue eyes just spelled mischief. She was tall and skinny. At the moment she just wore a tank top and sweat pants.  
  
IQ was shorter then CL almost a head. Her dirty blond hair had blond highlights and her blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"C'mon IQ lets check all systems then we've got to change." Said CL. IQ nodded back in response and they both headed backstage behind the black curtains. Just before they both turned their backs on the room they scanned the room over. Imagining the crowd they couldn't help but grin. Tonight was going to be wild and magical. (NOW FAST FORWARD)  
  
CL peeked her head out of the curtain to view the crowd and almost squeeked in delight. Tons of people were here! Suddenly someone grabbed the back of her halter-top and pulled back.  
  
" Carefull CL! They're not supposed to see us yet." Said IQ grinning from ear to ear. IQ wore a sparkling green shoulder top and black jeans. She wore some simple blue eyeshadow and glitter.  
  
CL just grinned back. She wore green eyeshadow and glitter. Her green halter-top made her hair stand out. She wore blue hiphuggers with a spiky belt.  
  
" Systems go you two." Said Max the frissy haired tech.  
  
" Were stationed at the entrances and around the room." Said Caleb the burly and tattoed leader of the busters.  
  
Taking a few calming breaths the two girls prepared to face the crowd. Giving each other thumbs up they pushed the curtains open and walked on stage and to face the now screaming crowd. Those two had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. Poor things. 


	2. 2 who has arrived

FanFiction Dance Club  
  
Crazy Luver smilled a smile that seemed to fill her whole face as she looked over the crowd. She turned to Insanity Queen who was nearly dancing on the spot in aniticipation. CL took a deep breath and called into her microphone that was on a head set thing.  
  
"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO FANFICTION DANCE CLUB!!!"  
  
Then IQ yelled into hers."MY NAME IS INSANITY QUEEN BUT MOST CALL ME IQ AND THIS CRAZY LUVER MOSTLY KNOWN AS CL!"  
  
The crowd had finally calmed down so the two girls didn't have to yell into their microphones.  
  
"We are very happy that so many of you have showed up!" before continuing CL grabbed a paper out of her pocket. "Ahh here's the list of people here. So we have a bunch from middle earth hey peoples wave if your from middle earth." As CL and IQ looked over the crowd they saw 4 hobbits, a blond and a brunette elleths, an elf, a dwarf, a ranger, a captain, a soon to be steward of Gondor (if he wasn't dead) along with some others and a a a....  
  
"Um security some thing is making his way to stage. Can you say not good?" said CL. Suddenly a big burly man with tattoes came forward and grabbed Gollum.  
  
"Much apprieciated. Now." IQ grabbed the list from CL. "there's should be some people here from... the past and future of Harry Potter land?" IQ studied the crowd then smiled as she spotted a messy black haired boy with a bushy haired girl and a red haired boy. Nearby was a blond boy standing not far away from a young greasy haired boy who stared disdainfully at 4 friends joking and pointing at a prank they had just pulled. 2 red haired twins were selling prank candy while their 2 older brothers just shook their heads. A young red haired girl was just standing there trying to catch a Scottish quiditch boy's eye.  
  
"I believe that's mine!" said CL and grabbed the list back. "Ok where are you mutants?" CL had to stand on tipytoe to catch glances of the mutants. A boy with a blue forked tail was toying with a watch. A short girl with a bounce in her step was trying to get the attention of a Goth girl who was chatting with a tall sexy Cajun. A guy with a visor was flirting with a red head.who just smilled back. A tough looking man with a cowboy hat was glaring at anyone who got to near. A aussie was trying to get his lighter back from a tall muscled russian who was holding it just out of the boys reach and glaring at a blond speedster.  
  
There were a few more but IQ had got the piece of paper back. " There should be also a few peoples from the past here. Van Helsing, Dracula and Friar." The 3 waved at her then continued whatever they were doing.  
  
"And finally," said CL who had given up on trying to get back the piece of paper. "we should have a group from the caribean." A pirate captain looked up and smiled. He elbowed his good looking friend who turned his attention away from the blond skinny woman. A black woman looked up from holding the knife to a man with a white wig and blue coat. CL was now jumping up and down exitendly.  
  
"Now that everybody is introduced we would like to start this night off with a fav of mine Godspeed by Dixie Chicks!" said IQ while trying to subdue her friend. With that the night began.  
  
Dragon tales and the water is wide  
  
Pirates sail and lost boys fly  
  
Fish bite moonbeams every night  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man  
  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
  
Godspeed, sweet dreams  
  
The rocket racer's all tuckered out  
  
Superman's in pajamas on the couch  
  
Goodnight moon we'll find the mouse  
  
And I love you  
  
Godspeed little man, sweet dreams little man  
  
Oh my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings  
  
A/N well hello all thanks 4 even reading this means a lot to IQ and I. Please review cause if you have a caracter that you would like to have appear then you must have a song as well and vice a versa. Now please review thanks bye. 


End file.
